In related art, PTL 1 discloses a brake device having a structure in which a cylinder-shaped pump body that incorporates a rotary pump is inserted into and fixed to a recessed portion of a housing of a brake fluid pressure control actuator. In this rotary pump device, a cylinder is arranged on both end faces in an axial direction of the rotary pump having an outer rotor and an inner rotor. A seal member housed in the cylinder and a seal surface formed on the cylinder come into contact with the outer rotor and the inner rotor, thereby forming a seal between a relatively low-pressure area and a relatively high-pressure area of the rotary pump.